lying confessions
by paramorefan1827
Summary: Severus catches Lily in a lie and it leads to an argument amongst other things.SS/LE.oneshot.read and review!


Severus sat in the back of the library, a large stack of books hiding him from everyone else. He was waiting for lily to arrive. They'd been meeting in the library every weekend for the past five years to work on their homework and study together. It had become a sort of routine. Severus had been waiting for about forty five minutes and he was beginning to think that she was blowing him off again.

Over the past couple weeks lily had been making up excuses for why she couldn't meet him at the library. Later he would ask her how whatever she had to do went and she wouldn't know what he was talking about. He'd come to the realization that she was lying to him after the third time it happened. She'd never lied to him before. Since the first time they'd met she'd always told him the truth. It was a bit saddening that she felt the need to lie to him now. He had finished his transfiguration, arithmancy, and divination homework and he was halfway through his potions essay when lily came running towards him. Severus had been waiting for two hours by this time.

"Lily, you're here! Where've you been?" he asked, his sadness dissipating in her presence.

"I have some things to do. Listen, I gotta go. I have to help Alice. She's really upset."

"Really? What happened?" Severus asked, even though he didn't really care. He wanted to see what her excuse would be this time.

"Oh, um, her…her dad died. She's terribly distraught. I really should get back to her." Lily turned and started to leave when Severus spoke again.

"That's funny. You said Alice's dad died last Sunday." He said causing Lily to turn around, her face flushed from the embarrassment of being caught in her lie.

"I…I…you must be mistaken. Alice's dad has just died earlier today."

"Why are you lying to me, Lily?" Severus' tone had become completely serious.

"I'm not lying to you, Sev." She said feigning innocence.

"Lily, you've been making excuses for why you can't come to the library for the past month and a half. What's going on? Did I do something?" he said beginning to get angry.

"I've just had things to do."

"Like what? What are you doing that you can't spare one day out of the whole week?"

"Well, if you must know, I've…I've been hanging out with James, Sirius, and Lupin."

"What? You've really been blowing me off to spend time with that insufferable toerag?"

"Don't call him that." Lily snapped.

"Now you're defending him? Lily, they've tortured us for the past five years and now you're just going to forgive him?"

"He didn't torture us. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Oh my god! Lily are you serious? I can't believe you're saying that."

"I'm completely serious. If you don't like it then oh well. You're not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, and Potter is?"

"No, but he's as good as. He isn't afraid to tell me how he feels. He's not a coward like you."

"A coward? A coward?" Severus yelled before he closed the distance between them. His lips crashed against hers so fiercely that she stumbled backwards a bit. She pounded her fists against his chest as hard as she could, but it was to no avail. She gave up fighting him and let her fists fall flat against his chest. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him. She slowly began to kiss him back.

They felt exhilarated. Both had wondered what this feeling would be like for so long and now they were finally getting to experience it. They slowly pulled away, Severus' arms remaining wrapped around lily. Their eyes remained closed as their breath fell on each other's faces. Severus sat down on the table they had unknowingly backed into, pulling lily with him so that she was standing between his legs.

"That was…" lily trailed off as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Severus.

"Amazing." E finished. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before both of them bursting into fits of laughter.

"Potter really is a toerag." Lily said laughing even harder as Severus kissed her again.


End file.
